villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
(NOTE: due to Endgame slowing to a halt I'm going to start this saga now as it is massive - the events of Endgame are still to be revealed but due to the nature of this saga we should be able to do it without having to reference back to Endgame) Prologue The scene begins in a lonely stretch of land off the shore of a remote island, the cold sea air blowing in the night sky as a winged figure sits by himself on a rock, looking out at the ocean with glowing red eyes - deep in thought. "..you miss her, don't you?" a dark voice questions, a tall figure appearing behind him - resembling an older-version of himself, except this figure's eyes were glowing green. "..she was a monster.." the winged figure growled back, still looking at the ocean. "oh my son, so young.. with so much to learn.. she was one of us.. draconic blood.." the dark voice replies. "..what do you care of draconic blood, murderer?" the winged figure replies bitterly. "murderer? how ignorant.. I am a god.. I do not murder.. I discipline.." the dark voice replies in turn. "liar" the winged figure says. "..ah.. I see.. you still haven't learned.. have you?" the dark voice says, the figure fading away. The winged-figure looks ready to reply when he suddenly freezes in the place, the ocean around him bubbling as the waves crash dangerously - suddenly a gigantic dragon rises from the waters - towering over the area as it stares down at the winged-figure, who stands up shakily and forms a blade of crackling black energy. "do not do this son, we have much to share - you and I.. years of planning.. all for you.. Inferno.. ..am I not kind to you?" the dragon growls. The winged-figure stares at the dragon for a moment then dives forward, spreading his wings as he slashes it's belly with the blade - which simply shatters across the beast's scales as it tilts its head. "..so be it" the dragon declares and swiftly grabs the winged-figure with a single hand and flexes several fingers, shattering bones before releasing the broken figure into the ocean. The dragon proceeds to sink back under the waves, the water bubbling once again as the dark voice echoes in the ears of the barely alive Inferno: "..you could of been my greatest General.. instead you are my greatest disappointment.. nevertheless.. I'm not giving up on you yet, Pendragon.. in time.. you will see..". Chapter 1 - On Broken Wings The sun was barely beginning to rise when a dark shadow passed over the shores of the remote island, a large female dragon flew overhead - carrying the lifeless Inferno in her talons, placing him on the sand - away from the tides. The dragon leans over to Inferno and nuzzles his form gently with her snout, her breath sweeping over him as she extends a long serpentine tongue and licks him as if he were her own whelp - <<..forgive me..>> she whispers <<..my son.. my precious son..>> - she then spreads her wings and flies away just as Inferno slowly begins to open his eyes. (ooc: now open for editting - this saga is MASSIVE in scale and will incorporate many, many worlds and realities, so be warned.. it is also the final time Inferno will appear in the Villains Multiverse..) A short while later a cloaked figure arrives from the distance, several guards accompanying her - she kneels down next to Inferno and removes her hood, revealing her green eyes and long brown hair: "..Inferno? speak to me..". A burst of green flames nearby signals the appearance of Arbiter, who then runs over and kneels down next to his two friends. "Inferno! Is he alright?" he asks Red. "What happened to him?" Inferno looks to Red and Arbiter, moving his arm a little before falling back in the sand - his wings barely functional "..Red.. Arbiter.. I'm alright.. I.. I just need a little time.." he says, his words dragging out as he clearly finds it exhausting just to talk - his eyes drifting off as he begins to close them again. Red strokes Inferno lightly and motions her guards over "..quickly! lift him - carefully! Arbiter, open a portal to the castle immediately and please.." she pauses, her voice breaking ever so slightly "..please.. keep Sangria away.. she doesn't need to see this..". "Of course..." Arbiter says, opening a hole in space to the Royal Court. Red nods in thanks and proceeds towards the portal along with the guards, keeping an attentive eye on them. +++++++++++ Upon arrival at the Royal Court Red motions the guards towards the halls and a nearby room, sure enough as expected a young girl soon rushes onto the scene in the form of Sangria, now 8 years of age and dressed in a white dress: "..mother! mother!" she yells out. "...so much for Sangria not seeing this..." Arbiter sighs. Red stops and turns to Sangria, "..Sangria, you need to stay with Arbiter for a moment.. your father has been in an accident.. he's going to be alright.. he needs some rest..". Sangria's eyes grow wide and she tries to move past Red, who proceeds to block her "..no! father!". "It's going to be fine." Arbiter reassures her, yet his voice sounds distant. "Your father is strong." "listen to Arbiter.." Red says, heading over to the room Inferno and the guards had disappeared into.. Sangria is left looking worried and shocked, yet she knows better than to question her mother as she stands in place, shivering a little. Arbiter kneels down to see Sangria eye to eye and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen, young one," he says gently, "I've fought alongside your father years before you were born, and every single time he's shown me just how strong he is... it's like he can battle death itself and return strong. Just have some faith; Inferno will make it through this." Chapter 2 - King of Terror Meanwhile, separated by infinite space/time, a gigantic dragon lays atop a literal mountain of skulls in the very heart of a broken landscape - thousands of chained figures span the crater which makes up the large "throne-room" of a newly formed Tartarus. A gigantic round table is set in place below the mountain of skulls and numerous figures can be found sitting around it - the dragon observing each one with glowing green eyes. (ooc: feel free to add your antagonists to this scene, this establishes Ebonscale as one of the Big Bads of the multiverse - (read his description and you'll see why he is one of relatively few being who could call on these many antagonists) ) "Nice decor." Eclipse says, manifesting in black flames and standing on top of the giant table. "...I find it bland and hopelessly crude." says the voice of Malovus, whose form seems to flicker like static. "Looks painful... How... Enjoyable..." Temeres smirks. An eldery figure sits next to the table, supported on a hover-chair -his single eye observing everything around him while the other is hidden under a patch: "why have we been summoned here? I have much research waiting to be done.. especially after so many unfortunate.. drawbacks.." "I'm curious too, old man." Eclipse says, still standing on the table-top. "Still, it couldn't possibly hurt to hear what Mister Big, Bad, and Ugly over there has to say, can it?" Eclipse said, pointing at Ebonscale. "..." Control merely stands there in silence. "watch you tongues and be grateful I even brought you here.." the dragon speaks, looking down before he turns his head as another dragon flies in, this one female and considerably smaller (though still gigantic). The dragoness transforms into a female Pegacorn with a royal uniform and bows slightly to the larger dragon. "..you are late, Kaosa.." the large dragon notes. "forgive me, master.. I had matters to attend to.." the female dragon replies. "hmm.. why don't we ask our guests, Kaosa?" the larger dragon says darkly, turning to the assorted group "..should we forgive her for wasting our precious time?". "Hm... I kinda like your style, big guy." Eclipse says, before teleporting into a seat. "You've earned my attention." "...I don't see a problem with it." Malovus says. "It's none of my concern." "KILL THE WRETCH!! MAKE HER FEEL PAIN!!" Temeres preaches. Control merely states quietly "I have no concern." "So..." a new voice echoes throughout the room. "You're all having a party and you didn't invite me?!" the figure of a young girl whose entire form was a deep green color materialized in a seat. At first glance, she appeared like the young Wisp girl Nebula, but her green color stated otherwise. She smiled cruelly. "Now really, I'm heartbroken." The large dragon suddenly extends his wings and lets out a roar that shakes the area, "ENOUGH! I tire of these distractions! be seated!" - as he finishes his sentence the dragon suddenly transforms into a tower of smoke and flame, soon a humanoid figure steps out of the flames - resembling an older-version of Inferno and dressed in the manner of a king. "Whoa, whoa, calm down..." Eclipse said. "I'm all for helping other souls in need, so just tell us what you need, King, um, Ebonscale, is it?" The old man simply rubs his forehead in a sign of annoyance as he speaks out "..all of you, please.. the sooner we finish this the sooner we can all return to our lives.. now.. we have arrived as requested.. it is time for you to uphold your part of the deal, dragon.. by telling us what exactly is going on..". "If you all shut up and control yourselves, maybe we can get to business." Control states. Temeres is seen laughing in the background, he eventually calms. The figure frowns at Eclipse and the others, yet refrains from doing anything else as he replies: "..I have called you here today because the time has come for the Age of Ebonscale - my influence shall spread across all seven dragon-flights.. you will aid me in this task.. your reward is a simple one, yet I feel you will find it acceptable - revenge.. on those who humiliated you in the past: as an extra-special reward I also require two of you to direct an attack on Earth and the Kingdom of Red.." "Yeah, yeah, that's nice and all..." Nova said dismissively. "...but as long as I can have some... fun... I'll be satisfied." "You have my support." Malovus said simply. "Of course..." Eclipse said. "Everyone loves revenge, right?" A voice rings through the entire area, "Now, now, I'm all for revenge, don't get me wrong. But are you, the great Ebonscale, not powerful enough to do so on your own?" "Who knew this speak in a tremulous voice before I appear thing was so popular?" Nova whispered to Eclipse. "Shut up, goddess." Eclipse curtly responded. A young woman in a long emerald green dress appeared. Those that had faced Amnesty before would immediately notice the resemblance as they could have been twins. "I am Agatha. The only sane ''one of the Ancient Ones. Well, Ebonscale, you plan to asnwer ym question?" Ebonscale simply looks to the new arrival "because I have seen it fitting to allow you the honor of aiding me, besides - for you it is simple revenge.. for me it is so much more.. for 2 billion years I have waited for this day.. tell me, Ancient One.. are you willing to say the same?". Agatha looks at Ebonscale. "My life? Yes. My thirst for revenge? No. But for argument's sake, I shall be seated now." Ebonscale affords Agatha a smile, "do not worry, you shall all recieve what you desire - I reward my allies.. now.. allow me to show you our future conquests.." Ebonscale extends his hands and seven fiery orbs manifest in the air, spinning around the table like miniature worlds - each one slowly changing to reveal five realms of elemental energy plus two Earth-like realms.. "I have already conquered the Midnight and Twilight Dragon-Flights.. five remain.. Earth and Red's Kingdom are of little use to me - yet I know there are those amongst you with reason to seek these realms out.. fortunately for you I am in need of distractions.. spread our enemies far and wide.." "..the draconic-realms are Wind, Fire, Earth, Water and Celestial.. take your pick.. all I require is the death of their respected Aspects.. their leaders if you will.. once their Aspects are destroyed I lay claim to their realms and you recieve your just reward.." The old man's single eye lights up slightly as he leans forward, clasping his hands in thought as he replies "..I have no need for your charity, dragon - however if you strike against Red than I shall be the one to join". "...I call Celestial." Nova said. "Or Earth. Either one. Once I get where I'm going, it's gonna be a hell of a party." Temeres speaks up, "I shall take hold of Fire. Sounds the most... Agonizing..." He chuckles. Control looks at Nova. "Keep your Celestial... I'd prefer Earth." Agatha looks at the orbs. "If I may, I would go with Water." "...I'll take anything." Malovus said. Ebonscale nods and raises his hands, as he does so a massive curtain of smoke and fire begins to spread across the area - his form reverting to that of the gigantic dragon "..then it is time to begin the Age of Ebonscale.." Nova laughs dementedly. "Sounds like hell... how lovely!" Ebonscale proceeds to open portals to several realms and sends his "allies" out - save for Kaosa, who remains as Ebonscale closes the portals and turns to her: "..return to the Twilight-Realm and do not return until I call on you.." Ebonscale commands, Kaosa bows and fades away like a shadow. Ebonscale then turns towards a nearby wall and motions slightly - "..they are gone now.. you may come out..". A shadowy figure emerges, a smile flashing across it's largely concealed face as a cheery voice speaks out "you are too kind, I'm terribly sorry for not participating in that delightful display..". "It doesn't matter, I have a task for you.. which shall require some waiting on your part.. however the reward will be quite -" Ebonscale begins. "..ah ah!" the shadowy figure interupts, raising a hand as the smile broadens "..say no more, I don't want to spoil my appetite..". - the scene proceeds to slowly drift to darkness - Chapter 3 - Hope's Stand Back at Red's castle Inferno has finally managed to sit up and talk, though still pretty weakened from his assault - he has requested Arbiter and Sangria at his side and despite some hesitation from Red a call was given out across the realms as many faces, old and new, arrived at the castle - a sign that something was very wrong. Ruichi and Nebula entered the room; unlike the last time they were at Red's castle, Nebula was not nearly as cheery or exciteable- yet she did have a small smile on her face. Ruichi, however, appeared almost the same as he ever was. Amnesty enters the room as well. "Inferno, Red, Arbiter. I am truly sorry I wasn't there to assist you earlier. War has once again struck my world, and preoccupied my mind. I hope you'll forgive me." "It's not a problem." Arbiter said, glancing worriedly at Inferno and holding Sangria closer on his lap. "We've all been... preoccupied, you could say, with our own trials..." Inferno smiles faintly for the first time, "..it doesn't matter.." - he glances around, his smile fading slightly "..where's Equis?" he asks, looking to Aither, who had also appeared nearby. "..he's not coming.." she replies, somewhat reluctantly. Inferno nods a little before he leans back on the bed, "..then we are lost.." he says sadly. "...do you want me to drag him over here?" Arbiter asked. Inferno looks to Arbiter and shakes his head, "..he is the chosen one, Arbiter - he is needed in Avalon.." - he then turns and sighs - "..yet what good is a chosen one if he refuses to understand?". Red leans over and hugs Inferno softly, "forget Equis for now.. tell us what happened.. who did this?" she whispers. Inferno wraps one of his wings instinctively around Red as he nuzzles her gently, closing his eyes for a brief moment - then lifts his head and speaks out "..Ebonscale". "Wait a minute..." said a voice from a portal that opened up from the ground. A figure with hollow eyes rises from it's depths. "Did someone say 'Ebonscale'? King of the Midnight Dragons?" Red instinctively rises up as the new figure appears, a few guards stirring to life in the process - "..who are you?" she questions. "...just call me Deathwalker. Ex-assassin for Lucifer himself." Deathwalker said. Red looks to Arbiter and Amnesty at this, "..do you know this.. person?" she asks, clearly not trusting him - as can be expected. "She doesn't know me..." Deathwalker said. "I've never seen any of you before." "Ok, Deathwalker, ex-assassin of Lucifer himself," Arbiter said, "What brought you here?" "I sensed a number of powerful beings gathering here. That's never a good sign, so I came to investigate." Amnesty turns towards him, her silver robes moving aside to reveal her swords. "If you do not wish to assist us, you are not welcome here, and if you are not welcome here, you shall leave." "...even then, you might want to listen to what I have to say." Deathwalker said. "Travelling through the shadow realm can reveal lots of juicy intel. For example, there is another group of powerful beings gathering in a hole called Tartarus..." "..then it has begun.." Inferno says, lifting himself up unsteadily as he tries to get out of the bed and onto his feet - though obviously having trouble. A bunch of ravens come flying into the room, forming into a being, turning out to be Corvus. "I'm assuming all of you have felt the enourmous power that has conglomerated in the shadows..." "..yes and if you'd just listen to me for a moment.." Inferno begins, growing angry - only to be silenced as a large vortex appears nearby: two armored Pegacorns come out of the vortex and remove their helmets, revealing a young female and male who both have the same dark pelt as Inferno. "No time for that, da - err.. your majesty.." the male notes, getting nudged by the female as if he was about to reveal something she didn't wish discussed. "..Ebonscale has commanded an attack on the other dragon-flights.. as well as Earth.. we need to gather as many people as we can and split up.." the female interupts. Inferno blinks a little, confused at the arrival of these two figures - he stumbles a little, clutching the side of the bed "..how..? ugh.. forget it.. there are five draconic-realms not under Ebonscale's control.. I can open portals to each one.. yet I can't enter them with you all.. you'll need to choose wisely..". Red holds Inferno to help his balance "..you're not in any position to be waging a war anyway.." - she turns to the others "..how many of us is there?" - she scans the room quickly, trying to keep count of the many faces. Amnesty's jaw tightens. "Red. Inferno. Do we need more men here?" "...I think we might." Deathwalker said. "The aura of power that I could feel from Tartarus was incredible." "Not incredible." Corvus states. "More like unfathomable. The energy pulsating from that place is so great that there's no possible way of explaining how great it is..." Suddenly, a shrill laugh echoes throughout the room, interrupting Corvus as a short female figure whose entire form glows green materializes. Nebula screams and hides behind Ruichi, who unveils his scythe and points it at the newcomer. "NOVA!" he roars. "Aw, the little runt remembers me!" Nova said gleefully. "Touching, how touching. So... ''this is the rag-tag group of heroes banding together to stop us? Surely you must've heard already that we're taking control of the Dragon-Flights... Oh! Earth and this sad excuse of a kingdom too!" Strangely, Amnesty turns away fom Nova and mutters something, causing two figures to appear out of nowhere: and old man with a young girl besides him. "You can be missed in Silvast, I require your assistance here." Amnesty speaks to the two figures. Inferno looks to Nova, then spreads his wings - the room begins to shake - strangely both of the armored Pegacorns do the same without even being asked, black lightning crackling around each figure before vortexes burst open across the room, like small holes in the floor just big enough for a full-grown person to jump through: another opens right next to Nova. "..thank you for that information, now it is time for you to leave.." they say in unison "..we will meet again, soon enough..". "Aw... geez, you're so boring..." Nova yawned, disappearing. She reappears as if walking on the ceiling. "...and just when I was about to offer my... assistance." The figures grow larger as the lightning becomes stronger "..we need no assistance from you.. unless you seek to test the power of time against your magic you shall retreat to whatever realm you have been assigned to.." - the room starts to slow down, as if the figures were directly talking to Nova. "Wait..." Arbiter said. "Let the little monster speak... but don't let down your guard." "Don't call me little, puny Balance-Keeper. You and that Trickster fellow couldn't even stand up together against me." Nova spat. "The point is, little heroes, is that I personally don't like this Ebonscale fellow. Despite that, I must still play my role if I am to remain unsuspicious. However..." Nova giggled, "that doesn't mean that I can't incite a little chaos in Ebonscale's ranks... and that's all!" With a giggle that still echoed throughout the room, Nova vanished in a burst of green smoke. "..What the Hell was she babbling about?" Deathwalker asked aloud. Red frowns deeply both at Nova's obviously sinister appearance and the disturbing behavior of Inferno and the armored Pegacorns - she grips her axe and gets to her feet: "..I've had enough of this madness.. Arbiter.. Amnesty.. if you will be so kind as to lend your aid.. as well as any other competent sorcerer amongst you.." she says, mild irritation obvious in her voice as she stops by the foot of Inferno's bed. "..I think it is time we dealt with these unseen enemies of ours.." she states, motioning to either side as if wishing those requested to line up next to her. The armored figures return to normal, as does Inferno - as if nothing had occured - upon seeing what Red was doing Inferno shook himself out of whatever trance he was in before and got to his feet, still rather shakily: "..thank you Red.. everyone please.. concentrate your energy.. I will try to guide them to the dragon-realms and open the portals.. I trust Earth is already known to you.. let us begin.." With that Inferno closes his eyes and shudders slightly as his body sparks with black lightning, the room shaking ever so slightly once more as he begins to channel energy into the black portals which the mysterious figures had created previous during the confrontation with Nova. Arbiter joins in, adding his power to the mix. Corvus looks on as the two use their power on the black portals. "Such power." He mumbles to himself. (note: we can now begin to edit the individual sections below - if you wish to help in creating the portals just edit above as needed) Chapter 4 - Earth-Realm (antagonist:- Malovus) (heroes:- Para, Corvus) Corvus walks toward the portal, "Of which one of you is going with me?" He questions. Para steps over to the portal, "I'm going.. I always was the more down-to-earth.." - he turns to Dox "..be careful.. okay?". Dox bows a little, "..you know I always am - go..". Corvus heads into the portal. Upon entering the Earth-Realm the pair are greeted to the sight of a vast, fertile jungle with large and active volcanoes spread across the landscape. "Hm.." Corvus thinks to himself. "Do you have any suggestions on where we should go?" He asks turning around to face Para. "..I don't know, Dox was the smart one.. I just.. go with instinct.." Para admits as he looks around. Corvus stares at Para for a few seconds with his piercing, gold eyes. "Perhaps finding the nearest aspect of civilization should assist us within finding our enemy that is bound within this realm." Para nods and spreads his wings, taking into the air and looking towards what appears to be a large Mayan style pyramid - he yells down towards Corvus: "..there seems to be some kind of temple East of here.. it may take a while but I'm guessing any would-be-invader would just love to hang out in a place like that..". "Indeed. I believe that you are correct. Of course, that is only an assumption, a fine one at that, but there is no other place to travel to that we know of... Yet..." Corvus' turns and starts walking in an easternly direction. It takes a fair trek to arrive at the temple but soon enough the pair are advancing towards the large structure, where their enemy was no doubt waiting for them.. And indeed, before them stood a figure who was dressed like a typical labcoat-wearing scientist, yet his physique was buffer than one would expect from a scientist. His jet black hair was tied back in a pony tail, and he glowered at Corvus and Dox with a frown. Para land and notes to Corvus "..super-nerd looks pissed.. I take it he's not a friend of yours? 'cause if he is sorry I called him a nerd..". The figure continues looking over Para and Corvus, as if analyzing them. "You have the same golden eyes as an acquaintance of mine, human." he says to Corvus in a deep voice. "Hm." Corvus merely regards the figure. "Care to tell me where he is? I'm sure you know who I'm talking about." "I would have no idea of the location of where he is, at the moment, you shouldn't worry about him." Corvus quietly responds. Para coughs a little "..hey, scientist dude.. you want to try and tell us your name? mine is Para - I'm a time-traveller from a future which has already become an impossibility.. yet I'm still around.. a Paradox if you will..". "...Malovus." the figure says. (Thirteen will mention this man to be his "father" in Reflections.) "You're oddly nice toward your foe, Para." Corvus states the obvious, yet, has another meaning behind those words. Para nods, "..well in that case.." - he charges himself up with black lightning "..it'll be a pleasure to kick your ass today, good sir" - Para looks to Corvus "..am I? perhaps I prefer to take names rather than shoot first.. that was always more a Dox trait.. you know.." "Hm, we must be careful, his energy and strength are obviously great, so don't get careless." Corvus plainly responds. "Even though I most likely will." Malovus lifts his hand; a rune circle appears on the ground in front of him. With a flash of light, Thirteen appears, facing Corvus and Para. "...Para..." Thirteen says, remembering him. Para looks to Thirteen and then to Corvus, finally he looks to Malovus.. "..let me guess.. this is the part where we do the whole "friends versus friends" routine, right? come on Mr. Scientist Dude.. I thought you'd be more original than that!" he says, deliberately not using Malovus' real name. Chapter 5 - Water-Realm (antagonist:- Agatha) (heroes:- Dox, Amnesty) Amnesty steps up to the portal and prepares to travel to the Water-Realm. "There goes nothing, I guess." Dox turns away from her brother and steps into the portal "..don't lose hope just yet.." she notes. Upon entering the Water-Realm the pair are greeted to a realm covered in crystal blue oceans and massive ice palaces stretching as far as the eye can see. Amnesty looks around. "What a lovely place this is... Now where is this powerful and evil entity we need to defeat?" Dox thinks "..beauty often masks something ugly.. I've learned that much from my experiences in this multiverse..". Amnesty nods. "My guess would be to search for whatever we are looking for in one of those palaces..." Dox nods in turn and points over to a nearby structure "..well I guess we should start with the nearest, no? unless you have magic that can help us locate a threat in this realm.. my powers rely on technology to function properly.. needless to say you are at the advantage here..". Amnesty frowns. "Magic is not always the answer, my dear. This case asks for... nature..." And with those words she spreads her arms, unleashing a flock of small birds that fly in all different directions. "They will bring news of any abnormality, until then, we should go to that palace..." Dox smiles faintly, though her words convey sadness "..you'll have to forgive me then, you see in my future nature has long been rendered extinct.. only the strongest survive.. the rest are not deemed worthy to exist.. it was known as the Age of Ebonscale..". Dox spreads her wings "..now let's head to this palace". "Do not worry," Amnesty speaks while floating towards the palace. "And if we get out of here alive, you may visit my kingdom and wander through the forests to-" Amnesty suddenly stops as a green flash temporarily blinds them and all her birds fall dead. Dox shields herself with her wings, still closing her eyes for a moment before she looks out "..let me guess, that was bad magic? like voodoo stuff?". Amnesty turns pale. "No. Not really. It was magic. In fact, I believe it was my magic." Dox thinks on this for a moment, "..you don't have some relation or clone we need to know about? you'd be surprised how often I have to ask that.." - she proceeds to flip a switch on her wrist and produces a small radar-like screen, checking for something. Chapter 6 - Fire-Realm (antagonist:- Temeres, Malacoda) (heroes:- Aither, Ruichi, Nebula) "We'll take this one." Ruichi says, walking over to the Fire-Realm portal with Nebula. "Is anyone else coming with us?" Aither flies towards the portal, in her usual form as a ball of energy. "Yay!" Nebula says excitedly. "More friends!" "Nebula, let's not scare anyone off." Ruichi says somewhat bemusedly. Aither doesn't even stop to reply as she heads into the portal, obviously not the type for small-talk. Nebula and Ruichi follow to the sound of Nebula's trademark chatter. Upon entering the Fire-Realm the group are greeted to the sight of a seemingly endless desert. "Damn... we really got the raw end of the deal..." Ruichi muttered. Suddenly the sand nearby seems to shift, as if alive, only for a large pair of wings to spread out as a large red dragon rises up - roaring as it flies into the sky above. Nebula screams; Ruchi takes a step back in shock, cursing under his breath. The dragon soon flies away into the distance, the creature not even bothering with the group as it continues on its way. "Should we... follow it?" Nebula asks aloud. Aither floats around madly in a circle around Nebula "No! absolutely not! are you insane!? we will end up dead or worse if we follow some random dragon in this environment!". "Well, then... where do we go?" Ruichi asked. "This is a seemingly endless expanse of desert; we have NO IDEA where the heck any sign of civilization is, and I'm not going to wait for the bad guys to find us." "Surprise! Too late!" cackles a voice from a flaming portal that opens in front of them. Out steps a grey-skinned demon with glowing red eyes, skeletal wings, and rotting fangs twisted into a manic grin. Floating down from above, Temeres lands next to Malacoda. "Well, well, well..." Temeres smiles. "Ruichi, how exciting, it's like fate." "You... I remember you..." Ruichi snarls. "'Course you do," Temeres appears next to Ruichi. "I'm so sick of being around little brats like you." Temeres vanishes and appears next to Malacoda. "Sad little freak." "Ruichi..." Nebula said, stepping forth. "I remember Temeres too. I will deal with him." Ruichi was stunned, not having expected Nebula to make such a serious move. "...but Nebula, he-!" Ruichi began to protest. Nebula smiled. "It's alright, Ruichi. It's my turn." Malacoda frowns. "Hm... I come here searching for a demoness and a damned soul and all I get are three little brats? Oh well... it might be fun to torture you three a little bit." "Aither, help Ruichi..." Nebula said with surprising maturity. "Temeres is mine." "That's cool, new blood is always better tasting, and normally sweeter." Temeres smiles after the statement. Chapter 7 - Wind-Realm (antagonist:- Equinox) (heroes:- Deathwalker, Ruby, Anne) As Deathwalker heads over to the portal leading to the Wind-Realm, another fiery portal manifests and a demoness steps forth. "Deathwalker," she asks. "What's going on? Scarmiglione told me to come here and help you..." "Hell's about to break loose, it seems." Deathwalker says quietly. Anne looks at Deathwalker. "Are you done yet? I don't think this is the time for catching-up." The demoness look ready to make a furious retort, but Deathwalker interrupts. "Have some patience, kid. In fact, I think we can get the introductions done on the way to wherever it is that we are going... come on, Ruby, there's no use fighting among our allies..." he says, turning around and walking towards the portal. Ruby, the demoness, sighs in irritation and follows. Anne shakes her head as if she was thinking herself wiser than the others, despite only being a child herself. Deathwalker enters the portal without another word. Ruby stretches and flaps her wing once- her other wing appearing to have been sliced clean off. Then, glancing back at Anne, somewhat rudely asks before stepping into the portal: "Well, you coming, or what?" Anne smirks. "Like you could handle yourself without my help. You bet I'm coming!" Upon entering the Wind-Realm the ground are greeting to a floating mass of clouds and mist as well as small isles that hover around the otherwise empty realm: strong storms continually striking down over the area. "Nice..." Deathwalker mutters, as he lifts his silver gun into his hand. "Let's find whatever psychotic entity is in this realm..." Anne looks around, her hands starting to glow with a faint green light as a change seems to come over her. "Let's do that." Deathwalker begins to walk forth into the realm. "The best way to go is forward..." he says. Anne looks at Deathwalker. "Way too state the obvious... How about going backward? Would that be a help?" she mentions sarcastically. Suddenly the group are confronted with a sombre sight in the form of a Wind Dragon, resembling in many ways a large Pterodactyl with a long neck, powerful talons and long tail - it appears to be young and beaten. The dragon lays atop a floating island and looks to the group as they near, <<..please.. don't hurt me.. I'm sorry.. please..>> it states, trying to shield itself with a torn wing. "You don't appear to be an enemy, so I have no reason to hurt you." Deathwalker said. "What did this to you...?" Ruby asked. "Tell us so we can decide whether or not to kill it..." Anne walks up to the dragon. "aahw... poor creature... Is there anything we can do to help you?" The dragon slowly begins to reach a torn wing towards Anne when it lets out a yelp of pain as a large hand grasps around its tail and tugs it into a nearby cave - the poor creature scraping at the ground with its claws <<..run! run! please! forget me! run!>> it pleads as it disappears. Yet as soon as the hand appeared from the cave, Deathwalker was already running toward it. Anne quickly runs after Deathwalker. "Say whatever you wish, but we are running, as he suggested." she smirks. Ruby flies above them; despite only having one wing, it appears that she doesn't need them to fly. "This is no laughing matter, girl." she says. As the group enters the cave they are greeted to the sight of a monstrous creature in the form of Equinox himself, taking up much of the cave the former Pegacorn is now more akin to a mutated ogre with wings - lifting the dragon by its tail he shakes at it as he glares at it with contempt: <<..where did you crawl off to, insect? I was not finished.. you must learn proper respect for your future King..>>. "You! Put him down!" Ruby snarls. Anne looks at Equinox. "What she said! And don't you dare to laugh at us... As this is no laughing matter!" <<..as you wish..>> Equinox says coldly, snapping the dragon's spine switfly as it falls on the ground - barely clinging to life: the fallen King of Avalon rising without so much as a blink, scratching his sides with large talons as he stretches a little and grins down at the group with malice, as if awaiting a response. Anne's face distorts as she suddenly realizes something. "Why are these enemies always at least twice as large as I am?" "Oh, he's many more times than that." Deathwalker said. "Which means we need to rely on our speed and agility in this battle..." "To Hell with it!" Ruby snarls, flying towards Equinox, baring claws that burn with flame. "Just shut up and kill him!" Equinox laughs at Ruby as she claws at his form, which simply regenerates after each blow - his blood glowing blue and crackling like lightning as sharp spikes form all over his skin: his eyes dart around, as if searching for something.. <> Equinox growls, snorting every now and then as if picking up a familiar scent. "Your business is with us now, monster!" Ruby snarls. Equinox suddenly grabs Ruby and inspects her still functional wing <<..you are a filthy demon, the stench of corruption clings to you like sin itself.. yet you call me a monster? begone! I have no use for a court-jester!>> - with that he tries to toss Ruby away with considerable force, still keeping his watch on the others. Ruby slams against a wall and falls to the cave floor. "Ruby!" Deathwalker calls out heading over to her. Yet Ruby doesn't seem to notice him. "What do you know... about sin?" Ruby snarls. Her appearance begins to grow more feral, and her eyes begin to glow like fire. "I can smell the evil on you... you reek of sin... like garbage..." "Ruby, no!" Deathwalker says commandingly. Anne starts to emit a strange, green glow and jumps towards Equinox, forming a spear of her magic. Chapter 8 - Celestial-Realm (antagonist:- Nova) (heroes:- Freedom-Striker, Liberator, Mr Z) The scene opens to an alien landscape that is an abstract representation of the entire multiverse - planets, structures and beings coming and going in a continual cosmic dance as glowing platforms form the only solid ground in the vast expanses of eternity. "..you better be right about this, Mr. Z.." a woman said, dressed in advanced battle-armor. "I am! I am! the great destroyer has awoken - all the mystic world is aware of this.." a floating clown-like being replies. "..something bad is happening.. I can sense it.. Mr. Z is definitely right.. for a change.." a man says, also dressed in a suit of battle-armor: only his is painted red on black and seems new. Suddenly, the figure of a small girl who glows green stands before the three heroes. "Hi! Welcome to our celestial-realm! Are you three new here? I've never seen you before..." The woman lifts a large gun towards the figure, "..we're new.. and twitchy.. so no funny stuff..". "..careful, Phoenix.. I hardly think shooting a little kid is going to get us anywhere.." the man warns. Mr. Z however scans the girl with his eyes, as if knowing something but not saying anything - yet. Upon seeing the gun, the girl gasps and steps back in fear. "No no... please... don't hurt me..." she whimpers, sounding as if she is on the verge of frightened tears. The woman seems to wait a few moments before she puts her gun away, frowning slightly. "we're not going to hurt you, we're the good guys.." the male replies, giving the woman a look before returning to the girl. Mr. Z simply continues to stare knowingly at the girl as he speaks: "..I suppose you are one of the Celestial Dragons, then?". "What? Oh, no, of course not, silly!" the girl laughed playfully, quickly bouncing back from being scared. "I don't even have wings! No, I'm a wisp; I've been living here for years with the other dragons. My name's Yune- what're your names?" she asked, with cheerfulness in her voice. The woman still frowns a little as she looks at the girl "..I'm Liberator and the man next to me is Freedom-Striker.. the floating thing over there is known as Mr. Z.. are all wisps as eager to engage in potentially life-threatening situations?" "..Phoenix.. you know.. just once.. pretend you're not a psychopath.. she's a kid: what's she going to do? honestly.. you're starting to scare me.." Freedom-Striker notes quite openly. "..well excuse me if I'm suspicious of something that isn't even human!" Liberator blurts out. Mr. Z suddenly looks offended and Liberator suddenly seems shocked with herself, Freedom-Striker on the verge of a face-palm. "..oh god! Mr. Z! I'm sorry! I didn't mean -!" Liberator begins, only for Mr. Z to suddenly disappear in a small puff of smoke. "..great.. just great.." Freedom-Striker mutters to himself. "oh..." Yune says, looking down sadly. "I'm sorry. Was it something I said?" she asked with almost childlike sincerity. Chapter 9 - Earth (antagonist:- Control) (heroes:- Arbiter, SIM (via V-Net), Aymeric) Arbiter silently walks over to the portal leading to Earth. Aymeric walks after Arbiter, with a meaningful gaze in his eyes. "I shall come with you, if you don't mind." "I do not mind." Arbiter says. "You are Aymeric, correct?" Aymeric nods and looks towards Amnesty for a brief moment. Almost too short to be noticed by anyone, he nods at her. Then he turns around and walks into the portal. "Godspeed, brothers, sisters, and allies..." Arbiter says, before entering the portal himself. Upon entering Earth the group are transported to a back alley, funnily enough just the group arrive a gang of youths scatter - dropping a small crate full of electronic goods they had obviously stole: vanishing into the streets with some colorful language. Aymeric looks at the youth running away and then at the goods they left behind. With a small movement of his staff, the goods suddenly dissapear. "...petty thieves..." Arbiter mutters under his breath as he begins to head out into the streets. Aymeric follows. "All evil starts out small. Now, where is our challenger of today?" Suddenly the sound of jet-engines fills the air as a shadow casts over the area, a metallic figure soon landing on the ground next to the group - the machine resembling in many ways a bipedal mouse, with a long metallic tail and sharp claws, glowing green eyes scanning over the group as a voice speaks out: <<..the V-Monitors.. I know you have them.. do not test me..>> "...no, I believe that you are mistaken." Arbiter calmly responded. "Though we did have a run in with a group of petty young thieves..." Aymeric nods and motions with his staff again, causing the electronic goods to reappear. "You mean those? We did not steal them, I only recovered them to be returned to their rightful owner." The figure looks to the crates and nods a little <<..well.. alright.. you're authorized to return the goods, Mr. Wizard.. I'm sorry for the sudden attack.. seems things on Earth have been increasingly hostile lately.. I'm SIM by the way.. what brings you lot to a back-alley in Neo City anyway?>> Aymeric frowns slightly. "I hate to bring the bearer of bad news, but it seems a powerful entity is about to attack Earth. We do not know who, what, or where for that matter. But we do know it will happen." SIM suddenly opens a metallic palm and the image of a globe appears, the globe suddenly becomes covered in thousands of red dots <<..well.. I have found 10,000,000 possible world-endangering entities, artifacts and organizations active in this world.. give or take..>> Aymeric grins, an action that doesn't seem to fit to his old and weathered face. "The one we are looking for will reveal himself soon enough, I fear." Arbiter however, remains silent, using the powers of his mind to search across the world telekinetically. Aymeric points his staff at Arbiter, who suddenly feels his mental powers growing even stronger. Arbiter feels an energy he hasn't felt in a long time, a Secret whom he thought was defeated ages ago. Arbiter's eyes widen. "No... dammit, no... I thought he was dead... he's here..." Materializing out of nowhere, a projection of Control appears. "Hello, you most surely remember me. I'm sure of that. So..." Control's projections walks toward Arbiter and co. "How have you been?" He asks nonchalantly. "I thought we destroyed you ages ago... all of us, at the Castle of the Secrets... How are you still here?!" SIM simply turns and looks to Control, then to Arbiter and then to Aymeric <<..you know what.. I'll let you gods deal with this.. I have a V-Net that needs taken care off..>> Control smirks. "You see, I'm not an original Secret, I was created by an imbalance, an imperfection planted into the root of the universe, one that was not supposed to happen. Meaning, that because of that imperfection of time and space, I'll always be around, as a contant reminder of what happened that time long ago; as in, I cannot be destroyed, and cannot be killed. Weakened, yes, but not killed." Aymeric nods with a solemn face. "Then we shall weaken you once more." Arbiter summons his greatsword, which he plants down onto the street. "We will put you to rest, Control." Arbiter said. (Note: Arbiter doesn't remember that he created Control by destroying all of those worlds and creating imbalance- his memories are shattered) Chapter 10 - Red's Kingdom (antagonist:- Gepetto, Eclipse) (heroes:- Inferno (injured), Red, Maria) As the others leave Red looks around, noticing Sangria she motions to a nearby guard - who moves over and takes Sangria by the hand, however before the girl is led away Red comes over and kneels down. "..Sangria, you've been through so much.. which is why I am having you stay in the tower.. I promise when this is over you'll be able to come out.." Red says, stroking her daughter's face. Sangria nods a little as she looks to her mother with sad eyes, yet she seems to understand "..I love you, mother" she whispers. Red smiles and kisses Sangria on the forehead, then stands up as the guard takes Sangria away and closes the door behind him. "..now what?" Maria asks, sitting by the bed - holding her glowing staff. "..we wait.." Red replied, with grim determination. +++++++++++++++++++++++ Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the forest surrounding the castle a portal suddenly tears open in the sky, a large floating vessel emerges from said portal - at the helm of said vessel is Gepetto, sitting atop a large throne covered in all manner of mechanical "arms" which end in varied weaponry ranging from blades to scissors and syringes that drip with glowing green fluid. Next to Gepetto floats Eclipse, his cloak fluttering in the wind. "Scary, scary..." Eclipse says to Gepetto. "It's more fun to maim your victims before you kill them, huh?" Gepetto just stares ahead, "..I do not seek their deaths, Eclipse.. death is such a simple thing.. however, if they oppose me.. which they no doubt shall.. then their lives shall become forfeit..". A twisted puppet-like creature shambles over to Gepetto from nearby, resembling a fusion of driftwood, flesh and glowing wires - eyes rolling in their sockets as a shrivelled mouth whispered "..the girl.. is in.. the tower..". Gepetto's single eye flashes slightly as he nods, dismissing the puppet: "..I remember that tower.. her mother had it built after our last.. encounter.. it is the ultimate sanctuary you know.. given the blessings of Red's allies.. no matter.. once Ebonscale has command of this realm not even that tower will suffice.." "Meh, some have to die... but that Red girl... I will make her beg for death..." Eclipse growls, with a hint of rage entering his voice. Gepetto suddenly turns to Eclipse, something in his single eye changes - almost as if staring into the depths of madness itself, the faint sounds of screams and weeping echoing all around as the skies seem to warp into horrific imagery for only a brief moment: "..no.. Red.. is mine.." he declares in a voice that is no longer his own. "...We'll see..." Eclipse simply responds before turning his gaze to Red's castle in the distance. As Eclipse responds a sensation of a large shadow overhead falls upon him, though no physical shadow appears: "..do not test me on this.. however.. I am generous.. you wish for vengeance? torture the one she loves.. while he is powerless in your presence.. break her mind.. and her spirit.. the rest.. is up to me.." Then as soon as it began to sensation fades and the skies seem to return to normal as Gepetto is once again sitting at the helm, looking straight ahead as he sat on the modified throne as if nothing had occured: "..Eclipse.. prepare the golems for deployment.. we shall soon be at war and I require the children of the city to be transported to the hull for safekeeping.. then.." - a faint smile spreads over his face - "..you may begin the destruction of Red's precious kingdom.. in person..". "Of course." Eclipse says. "First her people and kingdom... then her lover... then her daughter... I'll enjoy watching her descend into hate as the foundations of her world crumble..." Without another word, Eclipse descends onto the earth, preparing to march onto the kingdom... "..an interesting ally.. yet also blind.. no matter.. each puppet has a role to play.." Gepetto notes, turning his throne around as he addresses a nearby figure, which resembles a fusion of flesh, fur and spikes. "..get ready, my children.. your families will be eager to see you again.." he says, a faint smile appearing once more on his face. +++++++++++++++++++++++ Inferno finally falls back on the bed, giving into his exhaustion as he looks over to Red and Maria - smiling faintly "..you know.. we've been through so much.. haven't we? ..sometimes I wonder.. why you put up with it..". Red looks to Inferno "..you are my consort, the father to my daughter.. you are also my closest friend.. I can not say every moment we've spent together has been bliss.. yet I can say, I wouldn't trade them for the world.." Maria smiles as she steps forward, looking to Red and Inferno "..I'm also grateful to know you, Inferno.. although I fear I overstep myself.. in truth, Red.. Aither is not the only one who sometimes feel envious.." Red, surprisingly, turns to Maria and smiles faintly "..I trust you, Maria.." - suddenly she freezes, as if sensing something and both she and Maria head towards the nearby castle window and look outside. "..Maker help us.." Maria gasps, seeing Gepetto's floating-vessel approaching from the distance. Red's eyes turn fearsome as she growls "..I knew this day would come.. GUARDS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!". +++++++++++++++++++++++ As Eclipse approaches the nearby city the shadow of Gepetto's floating-vessel once again falls upon him as it begins to rain down puppets - each one a terrible fusion of flesh, material and wires: landing on the ground heavily before rising to their feet in an eerie "dance". Eclipse walks along at the head of the golems silently. Suddenly, a burst of green flames happens nearby and Nova appears, cackling. "You". Eclipse says, naorrowing his eyes. "What do you want?" "I'm just checking up on the fun you're having!" Nova giggled. "And it must be quiiiiiiiite the downer- you the mighty god of hatred and destruction, taking orders from a simple little kidnapper like him..." Eclipse launches an orb of power at Nova; Nova disappears, but the orb sails on, blasting through several aged trees in the woods and disappearing in the distance. Nova reappears, hovering in the air and cackling even louder. "I'm just pointing it out!" she says. "I take orders from no one." Eclipse growled. "Leave, or I will end your pitiable existence." "My, my, touchy aren't we..." Nova said, disappearing with one last cackle that seemed to echo through the air. Eclipse snarled and turned his gaze toward the approaching village. The red sky of evening suddenly went dark as a black circle covered the setting sun, leaving only a tiny halo of red light to illuminate the land. A solar eclipse to mark his arrival... Meanwhile at Red's castle Maria stands by the window and takes her glowing staff, waving it in a slow motion back and forth she calls out: "..darkest night and days of plight - never will my faith take flight.. come now Maker, hear my call.. drive the darkness from us all..". Almost instantly it begins to rain golden liquid that burns at the shadows like arrows, the rain becoming heavier as the mystical storm sweeps over the Kingdom. Eclipse glares up at the golden rain. "Sorcery... hm..." He holds out his hand and a number of shadowy humanoid beings rise up from the ground. "Go... devour the world with shadow... eclipse the light." he commands. The shadow people dart forth into the village as Eclipse and the golems finally set foot at it's edge... Chapter 11 - Call To Arms Chapter 12 - Once and Future King Chapter 13 - Twilight-Realm Chapter 14 - Tartarus Chapter 15 - Midnight-Realm Chapter 16 - Dragon's Fall Chapter 17 - Ashes Epilogue Category:Story Category:Sagas